Complicated
by NosiePosie17
Summary: Starts at the beginning of filming for 3x15. Lets pretend that Claire Holt, who plays Rebekah on The Vampire Diaries, has a rough history. She's kept her past buried well...until now. All her secrets are starting to resurface, and Claire is very reluctant to care for the people who have betrayed her the most. On this rocky road, can she find love again? With a person no one expects
1. Chapter 1

"Claire, what are you doing?" the director asked irritated and interrupting the scene.

"My part," she informed him. Nothing was going right that day, at all. Everything was a mess, and she knew that it was mainly her fault. It probably pissed people off more since it was the first scene they were shooting for the episode that week. It made the day more grueling as the minutes ticked by. They couldn't get the stupid scene right!

"Remember, Claire, that Rebekah has been betrayed by her own mother. Put yourself in her position, and I need to feel the sadness and vulnerability," he said slowly, he too was losing his patience rather quickly.

_Fine, I'll put myself in her position. Easy enough, _she thought. People didn't know how easy it was for her though.

Claire sighed exasperated and turned back to Joseph. He raised his eyebrows at her, silently asking if she was ready. She rolled her eyes, silently telling him that she was as ready as she'll ever be. Which at this point, isn't even that much.

"And…Action!" the director called.

Claire quickly regained her stubborn composure. Joseph picked up the pieces of paper with Klaus' drawings of Caroline and began to throw them into the burning fire place one by one waiting for Claire to make her entrance.

Claire slowly walked in eyeing the drawings that laid out on the table. Joseph glanced up playing his part and said, "I thought you would have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too."

Claire walked casually looking at the papers and picking up one or two before placing them back to where they were. She replied, "I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me."

Joseph looked up at Claire, still in character and responded dully, "Aren't we a pair?"

Claire took a few more steps forward and announced, "There's something I think you need to see." She held up the phone she's using for the scene that belonged to the director.

Joseph set the rest of the unharmed drawings carefully on the fireplace mantle. "Come to brag about your skills as a torturer?" he asked solemnly.

He took the phone from her hand. "Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The natives told the story of our family history. Look at the images on the far wall," Claire said trying her best not to mess up.

"What is it?" Joseph asked quietly.

"The native worshipping at the great white oak tree," she answered.

"And? We burned that tree to the ground," Joseph said. They were both surprised that the scenes has survived this long. Maybe there's still hope for the day.

"Look at the markings that proceed it. That's the native calendar," she explained further.

Joseph plastered a look of realization on his face and said unconfidently, "This can't be right."

Claire continued her part, "The white oak tree _three-hundred _years after we fled back to the old world. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik."

"And…Cut!" the director exclaimed. "Beautiful guys, that was wonderful!" he exclaimed proudly. Probably just happy that the scene was over and done with. They all were. You could hear the sighs of relief and exhaustion from a mile a way.

Claire giggled and said, "Finally. Nice work, Joseph." Joseph smiled back at Claire.

"Not too bad yourself. Was there something bugging you today? It usually never takes that long to film one scene with you, " he asked her concerned.

Claire smiled at him which he bought, but only she knew it was fake, and replied, "No, I'm fine. Just having an off day I guess," she then added, "We all get them."

He nodded his head accepting that answer. Claire sighed internally happy that he wasn't pressing on the matter.

They started small talk, but were cut short when the director announced, "Joseph, your needed on stage 3 to shoot your scene with Candice!" Joseph nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Gotta go. See ya around later," he said while walking off. Claire said her goodbye, sighed, and made her way to the cast and crew cafeteria outside. She was seriously hungry, and a person needed to eat to live.

Claire absentmindedly sat down at a table and put her head in her hands groaning, not even noticing that she was sitting around some fellow cast mates of hers.

"Hey, Claire. Everything alright?" asked a caring voice. She cursed mentally for not noticing who was around the table when she sat down in the first place. She just wanted to be alone for now.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's fine," she answered sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than them. She looked around cause now she was going to be forced to partake in conversation. Nathaniel, Ian, and Nina starting resuming their conversation about God knows what. She zoned out after the first word or two were said.

Claire zoned back in after realizing she was bored out of her mind and had nothing better else to do.

She saw Nina scowling at her phone saying, "I swear, I love my brother, but sometimes I feel this desperate need to strangle him."

Claire snorted and mumbled, "I know what that feels like."

She hadn't even realized anybody heard her until Nina asked curiously, "I didn't know you had siblings."

Claire cleared her throat and said, "Just a few." _None that I really get along with or talk too, _she added mentally. She saw their quizzical expressions and continued, "I take care of my two younger sisters." They nodded their heads.

"Do you know what time we get off filming tonight?" Nathaniel asked breaking his silence.

Claire and Nina nodded their heads, but Ian responded, "Yeah, their gonna send us home early. They need to 'take care of some editing issues,'" using his fingers for quotations at the ending statement.

"If we get out early enough, some of us could grab dinner, " Nina suggested.

"I'm in," Ian agreed, but it's not like he wouldn't have. After all, they were 'in-love' and feel all that crap that comes along with it. It's sickening.

"I'm game," Nathaniel quickly agreed after Ian. They turned their heads toward Claire waiting for her to accept. She usually did, but she wasn't really up to it like she usually would be. Usually she would love to be at work, it's the her distraction from her crappy life at home, but right now she just wanted to go home and go to sleep. She wanted to tuck herself in and not come out until she was ready. She wanted a break.

Claire was still silent, but finally said, "I don't think that I can tonight. I have to get home," then muttered hoping no one would hear, "You know, make sure my sisters don't do anything that will make me question my sanity."

Unfortunately, they did hear.

"How old are they?" Ian asked. Why is it any of his damn business? She was extra moody today. She loves The Vampire Diaries and everyone with it, their like her second family, but sometimes life still gets complicated.

"17 and 15," Claire answered.

"Then bring them with, no harm done, " Ian replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Claire was about to respectively decline again, but Nina cut her off saying, "Come one. We've been working out asses off. We need to sit down and have a nice relaxing meal." Claire had to agree with her there.

Claire sighed and reluctantly said, "Sure, we'll be there."

Nina opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted before she could by a loud buzzing. She looked at her phone, sighed, and said, "Claire, you and I are needed on stage 4. We're shooting the scene where Rebekah holds Elena hostage in the cave."

Claire giggled and proclaimed, "Off to play badass original vamp. Let's go." Nina chuckled slightly then they were headed to stage 4.

"Hey, is something bothering you today? You don't seem yourself," Nina asked concerned for her friend as they made their way to set.

Why was everybody asking her that? Couldn't they see she didn't want to talk about it?

Claire suppressed a giant sigh of annoyance and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep that's all." Nina nodded her head slightly, concern etching on her face but chose to not comment further sensing that Claire would talk to her on her own time.

Claire sighed relieved mentally, glad that Nina let it go. But you could still clearly see that she didn't believe it.

Claire avoided her gaze but eventually said, "What was the problem with your brother?"

Nina smiled and answered, "He borrowed some money from me, and it's taking him a while to pay me back. I don't care about the money, but he isn't even making an effort, " she then added, "I love my brother, but he needs a serious reality check."

Claire snorted loudly and mumbled sarcastically, "Don't I know it."

Nina decided not to comment on the matter. She'll ask about it later. Maybe…

They finally arrived to stage 4 and saw the crew setting the scene. All that was really missing were the actors. The director jumped in front of them and said, "Good, you're here. Claire, be evil. Nina, be…be…well, be Elena." He quickly situated himself behind the camera. Claire and Nina shared a look of amusement.

Same old, same old.

"Ready?" Nina asked Claire, though it's not like she had a choice.

Claire nodded her head and said, "As ready as I'll ever be." Nina laughed slightly.

Nina and Claire got into positions waiting for their cue. "And…Action!" the director called enthusiastically.

Nina started the scene by looking frightened and flashing the flashlight all around the cave. She was breathing heavily, then it was Claire's cue.

"Elena!" Claire called tauntingly then continued her part once she made herself shown holding a tank of 'gasoline,' "Let's pick it up where we left off." Claire wasted no hesitation in throwing the 'gasoline,' which was truly just water, all over Nina. Nina stepped back in fake horror.

"What are you doing?" Nina breathed staying in character.

Claire smiled wickedly and answered teasingly, "Thought I'd shake things up a bit." She continued pouring the 'gasoline' in the cave where Elena was stuck.

"Are you insane?" Nina asked in disbelief. _Am I insane? Am I going insane?_ she thought.

Claire got lost in a few thoughts of her own, but was snapped out of it by hearing the director yell repeatedly, "Claire? Claire? Claire!"

Claire finally snapped out of it, turning her attention towards the director with eyebrows raised.

"Huh?" she asked confused. Then she remembered she was supposed to be doing the scene. Claire sighed annoyed that she wasn't doing anything right today.

"Claire, your line comes next," the director informed her, as if she already didn't know that.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," she apologized half-heartedly. She wasn't really that sorry, but hey, whatever gets them off her back.

"It's alright, let's just start from Nina's line again," he said, hoping neither of them would mess up.

Nina put herself back into character and repeated her previous line of, "Are you insane?"

This time, Claire paid extra attention, and replied, "I prefer spontaneous. That's probably why Damon likes me so much."

Finally, Claire continued her part by throwing the entire tank of fake gasoline at Nina. Nina quickly dodged the big can as quickly as she could to avoid any injury. Injury was the last thing any of them needed right now.

"Here's what's gonna happen," Claire stated while lighting a match, holding it up for Nina to see, then finally throwing it into the cave covered in 'gasoline.' Nina put on her best terrified expression. Claire continued matter-of-factly, "You're gonna come outside," she paused to light another match and throw it in, setting another fire, then continued, "or you're gonna stay in there and burn."

Nina stayed at the back of the cave trying to stay safe from the fire, looking in horror at the flames burning.

"And…Cut! That was great guys, take five." the director said, giving them a break and letting the fire burn out.

Claire and Nina grinned at each other, happy they got through it.

"Wow, Claire, great job. You almost had me fooled for a second," Nina complimented.

Claire laughed and jokingly said, "Well, I try."

They laughed and started conversation, but had to get ready to do another take. They did three more takes with no screw-ups, and finally decided on using the second take for the episode.

The director announced proudly, "Alright guys, we have our take. Now we're gonna head over to the Salvatore house to film Ian, Paul, and Daniel. You guys can take a break, and relax." Claire and Nina both nodded.

Everyone was telling them to relax today.

Claire and Nina started walking and conversing together, heading back to the table they were at previously for some needed girl time when Claire's phone rang. She sighed in annoyance, but took it out anyway.

"Who is it?" Nina asked curiously.

Claire nodded her head irritated and said, "My sister. I have to take this, but I'll catch up with you later." Nina nodded acceptingly, then they parted ways.

With one final sigh of annoyance, Claire picked up the phone and answered, "Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"_ the voice on the other line said slyly.

Claire rolled her eyes and said, "Damn right. What's up? I'm at work." _They know I'm at work, and they shouldn't be calling, _she thought.

"_Right, well, anyway, I was wondering if I could pick you up and we could grab some lunch on your break. You, me, and Alana."_ Chyann, Claire's younger sister, asked hopefully. They haven't done much of anything together as sisters like they used to before Claire landed her role on Vampire Diaries.

They used to be so close, but now their all so distant. The three of them used to sit down for dinner every night and tell each other what happened throughout their day, even if it wasn't remotely interesting. They used to share stores, secrets, fears. The three of them were nothing but inseparable. The longest they ever were apart was when Chyann and Alana would go to school, and Claire would go to work.

But then Claire auditioned and got a role on Vampire Diaries. Now they didn't talk as much. Claire is almost never home for breakfast, lunch, or dinner anymore with all the late and early shooting. Her sisters didn't like it, at first it felt so foreign to them, but now it's just their daily routine.

Claire didn't like it either, but she loved her job. She loved the job, the people, everything. It really was like a second home, a second shelter. They were like a family.

"Actually, I was gonna call you anyways. Me, and a few of my cast mates are going out to dinner after shooting. Why don't you and Alana come with?" Claire suggested instead.

"_Sure, sounds great. Should we meet you there?"_ Chyann asked with a bit of disappointment. She was looking forward to sister bonding and reconciliation that's long over-due, but it really was better than nothing.

Claire smiled and answered, "Uh-huh. I'll text you the time you two should be here."

"_You know…Me and Alana have never seen you in action before," _Chyann said mischievously. Claire's been on the show for a few months and her sisters haven't been to the set, or met any of her cast mates.

Claire chuckled and replied matter-of-factly, "Yeah, and don't think you ever will."

Chyann sighed exasperated and said, _"Fine. Party pooper."_ Claire laughed again in amusement.

"Bye, Chyann. I'll text you later today," Claire said ready to end the conversation already.

"_And I'll be waiting. See ya."_

Claire heard the line go dead and quickly hung up her end as well. Might as well go search for some company before her break is over. Claire kept walking, but eventually found Nina sitting at a table with Nathaniel, so she decided to join them.

"I'm here, now the fun can begin," she announced when she took her seat next to Nina. They laughed slightly.

"What did your sister want?" Nina asked curiously.

Claire answered jokingly, "She called to tell me she's running away for good, so I told her to not take anything of mine." They snickered loudly. Claire added, "She just wanted to see if we could have lunch on my break."

"Did you invite her to dinner after filming?" Nathaniel asked picking apart his chicken sandwich with his fingers and eating it.

Claire answered, "Yeah, I did. Their gonna meet me here, so that we can go together."

"Is it weird that I'm kind of anxious to meet them?" Nina asked. Claire chuckled.

"No, their darlings. Pain in my asses, but darlings nonetheless."

Nina and Nathaniel started talking about stories of their families, and Claire couldn't help but listen. She felt very…very envious. Claire loved her sisters, but she doesn't have any family stories worth sharing anymore. They haven't been worth sharing for years.

It also felt kind of embarrassing and very shameful that she couldn't contribute to the conversation. At all.

Thankfully, Ian finished filming his scene and sat down at the table where his girlfriend was.

"I'm here, now the fun can begin," he announced as he took a seat next to Nathaniel.

The three laughed loudly at Ian repeating the same words that Claire spoke not too long ago.

"Is there something on my face?" Ian asked wondering what the hell was so funny.

The girls giggled while Nathaniel patted Ian on the back and said, "Don't worry, mate, your as sharp as a tick."

"That's tack," Ian corrected. That started a fresh new round of laughter amongst the friends.

Before anyone else could say anything, Claire's phone buzzed with a notice that she was needed at stage 4 again with Nina.

Claire sighed and said, "Nine, we're needed back on stage 4."

"Off we go then," Nina said before giving Ian a peck on the lips then walking off with Claire along side her.

It was silent the whole way there. Not uncomfortable, but it would've been better if there was conversing involved. Claire just didn't have a clue in her mind of what to talk about, or what to even say anymore. This past week, she would go to work, read her lines, shoot the scene, then go home past midnight to find her two younger sisters already tucked into bed safe and sound.

Claire used to be the one to tuck them in, be there when they had nightmares, and reassure them that there weren't any monsters under the bed. And if there were, then she would protect them. She promised that she wouldn't let anything hurt them or scar them the way that Claire had on that one night. Multiple nights of her 23 years of existence actually. But now…now it just seems like Claire is the one hurting them. Scarring them. Giving them terrible nightmares. It's almost like she was the monster under their bed, but it wouldn't be possible because she was never home. Not anymore.

Claire never told anyone about her past. She kept it to herself. The last thing she needed was people's judgment and/or their pity. They could keep it to themselves just like Claire has kept her past hidden and buried so well.

She had been so lost in her internal rambling and self-loathing that she didn't even realize she was supposed to start the scene.

"Claire!" Julie shouted, grabbing Claire's attention.

"Oh, not this again," the director mumbled under his breath, while taking large gulps from his water bottle. He knew it was going to be a longer day then usual.

"Huh?" Claire asked absentmindedly, still not comprehending what on earth she was friggin' doing.

"Claire, is something botheri-"

"I'm fine!" Claire snapped, cutting off Julie's concerned question. She just didn't want anyone asking her is she was alright, or if something was bothering her, or pointing out the obvious that she wasn't being her natural self. "I'm fine," Claire restated more calmly then before. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to remember my line," Claire lied smoothly, hoping they would let the damn subject drop.

Julie looked a little taken aback, not fully believing that Claire was alright, but didn't press on it.

"Alright, we'll just start the scene," Julie stated.

Claire nodded her head in acknowledgment, trying to ignore the _very_ concerned look etched on Nina's face.

"And…Action!" the director shouted, hopeful that they won't mess up. They need to get to editing ASAP.

"The next match is landing on you," Claire started. She took out the director's phone that she's been using continuously for this scene and recorded a video, staying in character. "So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be you're last moments?"

Nina let out a breath that she was holding for that scene, and said, "I don't know. You tell me. You're the one who's mother is trying to kill you."

Claire put on a look of hatred and anger, which wasn't a look that was hard to fake, and said, raising her voice, "You should be very careful what you say to me."

"You're still wearing you're necklace," Nina said, as if it was a shocking revelation.

Claire glanced down at the necklace around her neck, then looked back up. "Do you want it? Is that your last request?" Claire said, sounding as if she was trying to hold back the tears. She hastily ripped the necklace from her neck, while saying, "Here, it's all yours." Claire threw the necklace into the cave at Nina's feet.

She jumped back slightly, then said in character, "She's not doing this because she hates you, Rebekah. She told me that she just doesn't have another choice."

"Spare me you're pity, Elena. We're not girlfriends. Want me to prove it?" Claire lit a match, and held it up for Nina to see trying to look intimidating. She must've been doing a good job because nobody said anything, so she continued, "Just say the word."

"You're not gonna do it," Nina said matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" Claire challenged.

"Because there's still a chance you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case, if you kill me now, you would have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it. And isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I pretended to like you. And then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me? Because I hurt your feelings," Nina finished her long line, taking a miniscule step closer with each separate sentence.

Claire lowered the match, looking defeated, and letting the wind blow it out. Nina sighed in relief for Elena's sake.

"The tough act doesn't suit you," Claire said menacingly.

"I never said I was tough. But we both know that I'm right." Nina said the last line of the scene.

"Cut! That was perfect guys. What do you think, Julie? Think it needs another take?" the director questioned.

Julie shook her head happy and proud of the way the scene turned out, saying, "No, I think it was perfect," then continued with, "Girls, we're off to the editing room, so spread the word around that you're all free to go."

Claire and Nina nodded their heads.

They both walked off set together. Nina broke the silence, "You should probably text your sisters, and tell them to meet us here."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Claire agreed, taking out her phone and searching for her sister's number.

_We just finished filming. Meet us here ASAP._

Claire sent the text, ready to say something else to Nina, but received a reply from her sister before anything could come out of her mouth.

"That was fast," Nina commented.

_Me and Alana will be there in 5 mins._

"They'll be here shortly," Claire said, tucking away her phone.

Nina let out an exaggerated sigh, and said randomly, "I miss being a teenager. Don't you?"

Claire shook her head vertically, "I'd much rather stay in my twenties."

I took awhile for Claire and Nina to find Ian and Nathaniel, but they found them both nonetheless. Just in time for Claire's sisters to arrive on the sets parking lot.

They got out of the car, and headed to where they saw their older sister standing with her friends.

"Hey, sister," Chyann said, sneaking up behind Claire, trying to elicit some type of freaked reaction.

It worked because Claire let out a shriek and whipped around to face her two amused looking sisters.

"Gosh, Chyann, don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack no thanks to you," Claire said half-heartedly, and unable to suppress the smile from her face.

"What are sisters for?" Chyann quipped. Claire chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Sisters, these are my friends. Nathaniel, Nina, and Ian," Claire introduced, but seriously, it's not like they didn't know. She continued, "Guys, these are my sisters, Alana and Chyann."

Nathaniel stuck his hand out and said, "Pleasure to meet you both."

Ian leaned close to Alana, and whispered mockingly, "Keep an eye on him. If he's too much trouble, tell me."

This made both Alana and Chyann laugh, but earned a slap right upside the head by Nathaniel, who soon joined in on the laughter.

"Anyways, I'm hungry," Nina announced, earning chuckles. She looked around, and asked innocently, "What? I am."

"Let's go," Claire said, still smiling.

They piled into the car, with Ian driving, Nina on the passenger side, and the rest squished themselves in the back seat.

"Ian, drive faster. I'm hungry," complained Nathaniel after they've been on the road for a grueling five minutes. Ian was the safest driver man has ever known.

"Just keep your _buzolics_ seated, and quit you're whining," Ian scolded as if he was talking to a child.

"Ian?" Nina asked sweetly to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Ian questioned with a small smile.

"Hurry up," Nina commanded firmly.

"Yes, dear," Ian complied.

Alana chuckled quietly in the back seat where she was seated by the window next to Chyann, and said amused, "God, my sister wasn't kidding when she said you two bickered like an old married couple."

"Trust me, sweetheart, this is them on a good day," Nathaniel said to push Ian's buttons and get back at him slightly for that 'buzolics' comment.

Claire joined the conversation, "You know what would make this day even better? If we were sitting in a nice comfy booth, and stuffing our faces with food. Now, hurry up, Ian," Claire whined like an annoying little child who was incessantly asking their parents if they were their yet or informing them that they had to go to the bathroom and didn't go before they left the house because they _'didn't have to go then.'_

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Ian. Claire Bear here has never been known for her patience," Chyann supplied jokingly. Claire giggled slightly, but didn't hesitate in elbowing Chyann in the side.

"Hey, if you two start, I will turn this car around and go straight home," Ian mocked.

"Do that, sweetie, and I can guarantee you'll end up with a foot up your ass because I'm hungry," Nina said, sounding like they were talking about something as simple as the weather.

The ones in the backseat congratulated Nina for shutting Ian up, and making him speed the car ride along.

They arrived at the one restaurant they all could actually agree on: Olive Garden!

Once they were seated, and ordered their drinks and meals, they went back to their bantering. Especially between Alana and Chyann…

"Ow! Chyann keep _your _feet on _your_ side of the table, _sister,"_ Alana said in an agitated tone, careful not to disrupt the other tables.

Chyann snapped, "Ever thought that maybe _my_ feet aren't the problem?"

They were interrupted by a cloud groan from Claire. "If you two keep it up, the only feet that will be an actual problem will be mine when there stuck up both of your asses."

"It's not my fault our sister has big feet," mumbled Chyann.

Alana opened her mouth to say something, but was _thankfully _cut off by Ian saying, "Good job, Claire. Snap them into shape, I like it."

"Don't encourage her," Chyann and Alan said at the same time. They glared at each other, but eventually erupted into tiny giggles then everyone soon followed suit.

Their food arrived, and Nina thought that they should get to know Chyann and Alana. After all, they were pretty awesome, and were a lot like their sister in a lot of ways. They had the same sense of humor, same sense of style, and the three seemed to share this untouchable bond that would be pointless even trying to sever or break. It seems like it would be impossible.

"So, where do you girls go to school?" Nina asked casually while twirling a fork in her spaghetti.

Alana answered, "We both go to Douglass. It's not that far from where you guys work."

"What do you girls like to do for fun?" Nathaniel asked curiously. He, too, took a liking to both girls. They all loved Claire, and were eager to get to know her family.

Chyann and Alan looked at each other and smiled. "We're surfers," Chyann said. She looked over to Claire who was twirling a piece of her pasta around her plate, listening to the conversation, but not paying too close of attention considering she already knew everything there is to know about them. Chyann continued, "Claire Bear here was the one who taught us everything we know."

Alana noticed that Claire hadn't eaten much of her food, so she decided to give her a little push. "C? Hasn't anyone taught you not to play with your food?"

Claire looked up and said, "Careful how you tread, love."

"You know how to surf?" Ian asked genuinely surprised. He knew Claire was into the outdoors it's just some of her extracurricular activities weren't exactly shared with the rest of the class.

"Yes, it was one of the first things that I have ever learned," Claire answered proud. Although, she hasn't had time to surf for six years for some particular reasons. The main ones being Chyann and Alana.

"So, since my _darling_ sister hasn't spoken to us about her love life, we're guessing that she may have said something to you guys," Alana said mischievously. _Of course,_ Claire thought.

"Alana," Claire said with warning. Of course, her sister chose to push her limits and ignore her.

"Give us all the dirt you have on our sister," Alana finally requested.

Nina laughed and said, "I've tried setting her up. Trust me, I've tried. _However, _you're sister has been very reluctant and is probably the most stubborn person I've ever know."

"She's been known for her stubbornness," Chyann said with a frown.

Deep down, Chyann and Alan both knew why Claire wouldn't put herself out there. Why she wasn't trying to find love. There were reason upon reason. Starting with them, and ending with something, a secret, that no one except anyone in their family knew. They never talked about what happened, and that's one of the reasons they could all agree on why they ended up the way they did. It wasn't Claire's job, or their school. It was how they never acknowledged that big white elephant in the room when they should have all along. And now they just figured it was a tad too late.

But there was always that lingering question in the back of their minds. _Was it too late?_

Claire tried a few times, to find love and happiness with someone special, but it worked to no avail. Claire knew why she wasn't trying that hard. It was a long list of reasons, starting with family, and ending with heartbreak. Heartbreak - something she was all too familiar with.

And any pain, hurt, and betrayal that she could avoid, she would.

Ready to change the route of the conversation, Claire put a (fake) smile on her face, and said with (fake) cheeriness, "Yes, well, how was your day in school?"

Chyann beamed at her sister. She and Alan haven't spoken about their days in school, or their days at all, for months. Claire returned the smile, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

_It's been too long, sister._

Alana spoke up first, but you could hear the eagerness she had too share a pointless story about her day with her sister and the hopefulness she had that she wouldn't have to wait another few months in order to share a story with her again. "Same old crap, just a different day. I swear my history teacher is out to get me. Times when I wish you really were an original vampire that's lived a thousand years so that way you would be able to tell me _all _about the _boring_ American Revolution."

Everyone around the table chuckled. Chyann said, "I, however, had a great day. There was a fire in the teacher's lounge, so they sent us home once we were all outside."

Alana mumbled something under breath that sounded something along the lines of 'Lucky bitch.'

They all finished their meals while still taking the time to get to know Chyann and Alan, and hopefully a little background information on Claire. When Claire shared with them that she had two sister, they've all noticed that they barely knew anything about Claire. She kept her past hidden as if it would be hell on earth for her if they're ever revealed.

Claire didn't think her life would be hell on earth, but that's exactly how much she treasured her secrets.

Nina (they took a unanimous vote that Ian would _not_ drive on the way home) dropped Claire, Alana, and Chyann off first considering their house was the closest.

Alan and Chyann said their gratitude towards them for letting them come out to dinner with them, and how it was such a nice experience to meet them.

Claire was the last to walk through the door of their large house, and announced, "I'm tired. I have an early call time tomorrow, but I'll leave some food for you in the fridge. Good night."

Chyann and Alana said their goodnights to their beloved sister, but it was just filled with pain and sadness.

And all because of that one stupid day…


	3. Chapter 3

_Claire woke up to a loud shuffling sound coming from downstairs. She hesitantly lifted herself out of bed and began walking down the staircase trying to determine what the problem was and why it had the nerve of disrupting her sleep. She needed her eight hours or she couldn't focus._

_She hesitantly walked down the stairs, careful not to make too much noise just in case. It was probably stupid to not go into her room and wake her father up, but with the sleep deprivation, she couldn't exactly think clearly. All she knew at that moment was to stay quiet._

_Claire reached the end of the stairs, and saw a suitcase. Multiple suitcases. They were sitting there near the door just ready to be carried out of the house, into the car, and never to be seen again by any of them._

_Then she saw him. Her father. He walked as quietly as he could to what was apparently his awaiting suitcases._

"_Dad?" Claire whispered hoarsely. She was still extremely tired, and her father was only standing just a few feet away. "Dad?" she called out again, a little bit louder this time, trying to make sure he was able to hear her. He didn't turn around, he didn't even spare her a glance. "Dad? What are you doing? Where are you going?" Claire started panicking._

_Why wasn't her dad answering her? What was wrong?_

_She saw her father put his shoes on without hesitation then flung his favorite jacket on without questioning what he was about to do. Without questioning the consequences or repercussions of his actions._

"_Dad?" Claire yelled this time. Why won't he answer her? Where in the name of hell is he going? What the hell is he doing?_

_It was like she was invisible. Claire tried to take a step forward, but something was holding her back. She didn't understand. Her father was practically standing right in front of her. Why couldn't he see her?_

_She saw her father look around the house one last time, breath a heavy sigh that sounded like he was going to finally be able to escape everything, turned, then walked straight out that door. Not looking back._

_Finally, Claire was able to gain back control of her feet, so she ran out of the house, trying to catch up with her father. She wanted answers. She wanted them NOW. When she reached the steps outside…he was gone. He was only a speck in the distance to them and they were only a speck in the rear view mirror to him._

_Claire knew what happened. She's had this dream, no, nightmare, enough to remember the outcome of it. Claire ran back into her room, covered her face with her pillows, and-_

"Ah!" Claire exclaimed. That was always the part of the dream she woke up too. She was breathing heavily, trying to gain breath that she already had, but felt like she was losing as the seconds went by. Why couldn't she stop with the nightmares? That wasn't her only one, but it was the one that haunted her the most.

She remembered the day before her dad left, and how off he had been. She remembered the morning after he was gone, and remembered the little piece of paper hanging on the fridge that only read 'Goodbye' in perfect handwriting. She remembered the impact it had on her family. How much damaged it cause, all the destruction, everything. It destroyed her family.

It destroyed her.

Once Claire regained a stable enough composure, she looked intently at the alarm clock beside her bed, and read five o'clock.

Shit! She had to get ready for work. She wasn't joking when she said she had an early call time.

She took a quick shower, did her hair, and got dressed, leaving money and a note on the table so that her sisters could eat because there was absolutely no time to 'leave something in the fridge' like she promised last night.

Claire only shrugged it off. _Just another broken promise on my part, _she thought.

She arrived at work just on time thanks to her breaking the speed limit, but as Ian would so kindly put it - hey, that's show-biz.

Claire walked into her dressing room, and sent so many silent prayers to God that today's filming would be a thousand times better than yesterday's. Claire finished hair and make-up, and was broken from internal thoughts when a loud knock rang through the door.

"Who is it?" Claire snapped. She wasn't a morning person. Good thing everybody on set knows this about her, although, they had to find out the hard way.

"It's Nate," replied a smooth, yet, unmistakable Australian accent. It was probably her favorite accent to hear.

"Come in," Claire said more politely. Nathaniel walked in holding two cups of oversized coffees. It probably wasn't healthy for one single person to inhale that much caffeine, but desperate times call for desperate measures. At least that's what Claire kept telling herself to make her feel better. She adored coffee.

One of the many things she has in common with Nathaniel, which is why it was a morning routine for one of them to bring the other coffee, and that's how they would start their day. Especially if it was an extremely early or late shooting, like the one their going to experience today.

"I've come bearing gifts," Nathaniel replied smoothly. Claire would never admit it, but she loved hearing Nate's voice. It was like a melody. A melody that she sometimes finds herself getting lost in.

That's as far as it goes though, nothing more. At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

"Ooh, you're a lifesaver, Nate," Claire said graciously. She took the cup of coffee from her hands, and sat down on the couch next to him since they both had quit a lot of time before either of them even had to be at the stage.

"Your sisters were a joy yesterday," Nathaniel commented.

"Really? Cause to me they were a pain in the ass," Claire joked. She loved her sisters. She loved their sense of humor, adventure, and youth. Sometimes Claire would look at her sisters, and send a silent prayer to heaven above that they got everything they have ever wanted in life.

Sometimes Claire wished to could go back and right every wrong, fix every mistake, but then she pushes those thoughts aside and just reminds herself that she wouldn't be the person who she is now and she wouldn't be in the place that she is.

Nathaniel chuckled and said, "Must be a sibling thing."

Claire groaned teasingly. "Can't live with them, yet, can't without them."

They both silently chuckled.

_Can't live with them, yet, can't live without them._ The words kept spinning in her head like a tornado that covered thousands and thousands acres of land. She couldn't live with her siblings, but it pains her too have to go home everyday to, what feels like, no one.

"What about you?" Claire asked while poking Nathaniel's side, also trying to point the conversation in his direction. "Any siblings that can't help but get under you're skin?"

"A brother," Nathaniel answered. "And he does get under my skin, but I always return the favor."

Claire's phone buzzed signaling that she got a text message.

"What do they want now?" Claire asked to herself annoyed, knowing that it had to be one of her sisters.

"Why don't you ask them?" Nathaniel supplied helpfully in a tone that said it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Claire chuckled despite herself. She pulled out her phone and saw the message was sent from Alana.

_We have a problem!_

Claire started panicking, but kept her face indifferent. What problem? Claire started thinking of the worst case scenarios: they were in an accident, they pissed of the wrong people, Chyann was currently on morphine in the hospital while Alana managed to make it out alive.

Claire hastily typed back.

_What problem?_

"What did your sister want?" Nathaniel asked curiously. Claire forgot he was there for a second.

"She wanted to know if she could use the credit card," Claire lied smoothly. She wasn't about to tell them that something could be happening as they speak if she didn't knw what was happening herself.

Her phone buzzed again.

_I can't explain it. You'll have to see for yourself._

_What?_ She's just going to have to _see for herself?_ Is she fucking _kidding?_

_I don't suggest you say that again. Now, what is this problem?_

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Nathaniel asked genuinely concerned.

_No! Everything is not alright!_ she thought. She wanted to scream it, but more importantly, she wanted to find out this damn 'problem' her sister speaks of.

Before Claire could reply, her phone buzzed again.

_You wouldn't believe me even if I told you._

Now her sister is just testing her patience.

Claire typed back challengingly.

_Try me._

"Sister can't take no for an answer?" Nathaniel asked jokingly, thinking that they were having a heated debate about using the credit card or not. If only he knew…

Claire forced a giggle, and was about to reply, but was cut off once again by her phone's incessant buzzing. Claire certainly didn't expect the message that she read.

_Are you ready to face family?_


	4. Chapter 4

Every part of Claire instantly froze. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even comprehend. Not right now.

She kept looking at the text over and over and over again. She forgot Nathaniel was there in the same room until she felt a strong soothing hand on her back. It certainly didn't help her anxiety, but it would have to do for now.

Nathaniel, noticing Claire's blank expression, hastily sat up and put his coffee down on the small dresser that held Claire's accessories. He was honestly starting to worry about her.

Claire was lost in her own fear when she heard Nathaniel ask, "Claire, is everything alright?" Claire weakly nodded her head, trying to pass of a lie that everything was absolutely fine, even when she knew he wouldn't believe it. Nathaniel chuckled amused at Claire's weak attempt to lie and said, "Want to try that again?"

Realization dawned on her like a ton of bricks. She looked at Alana's text and read it for what felt like the millionth time, which it probably was no doubt.

Claire stood up quickly and said, "Oh my God, I have to get home. Now."

Nathaniel quickly stood up with her and said, "Claire, what's wrong?"

Claire made her way to the door, ignoring Nathaniel's attempts at trying to figure her problem out. When she had her hand on the door, she turned to look back at Nathaniel and said, "Tell Julie it's a family emergency. Thank you for the coffee, Nathaniel."

"Sure, no proble-" Nathaniel was cut off by Claire giving him an apologetic smile the exiting through the door.

It didn't take long for Claire to return home, but on the outside looking in, it didn't look like there was anything going on behind those closed doors. Although, the most innocent looking always usually turns out to be the true evil. Or that's at least what she's heard for years.

Claire walked up her front porch steps and just ultimately stood there with no words or actions. Alana's text kept replaying I her mind, and it would not stop.

_Ready to face family? Ready to face family? Ready to face family?_

Claire scoffed at the last word. _Family? The family who left the minute things took a turn for the worst? Or the family who never gave a damn in the first place?_

No, family was a joke. At least, that's what Claire's been telling herself non-stop for the past six years of her twenty-three in existence. That's the problem with her family today. Well, one of the problems.

Claire cared to much, and the others all cared enough to leave.

Finally building up the strength and courage she so desperately needed right now, Claire twisted the front doors doorknob, and took a step inside breathlessly, waiting semi-impatiently to figure out what family she had to be ready to face. More notification or warning would've been excellent at this point.

Claire felt like she was walking into a lion's den.

_No going back now,_ she thought, still breathless.

Claire took a few more steps inside, and closed to the door behind her quietly. She looked around, wanting to call out for her sisters, but found she couldn't use her voice. Not yet.

She kept walking inside. Slowly, inch by inch.

Truthfully, all she needed was some dark, gloomy, and mysterious music in the background, and she could very well be in her own personal scary movie or something.

Finally finding the voice she needed, as much as her strength and courage, she called out, "Alana? Chyann? Come on, this isn't funny. You realized that I left work to rush all the way here because you-"

Claire stopped mid sentence by the footsteps she heard. For a second, she actually believed she was in her own scary movie, and she was about to be slaughtered. She even started planning all the possible ways she could make it out alive.

She's seen enough of those types of movies to pick up a trick or two. However, knowing her luck, none of them would even work, and would just speed up her death process.

But, no. The person who stared silently at her with a smile that was between a smirk and a grin (if you can imagine) was not a murderer, or stalker. At least she hoped she wasn't. Cause this would just be awkward, to say the least.

No, the young (not too young) girl standing in front of her right now was someone she didn't believe she would ever see again. She lost all hope the minute she lost all contact all those years ago.

This twenty-seven year old blond hair, blue eyed girl was…is…her sister.

"Brianna," Claire breathed, still breathless from all her anxiety and built-up frustration.

"Hello, sister. Long time, no see," Brianna said with just the smallest amount of tears in her eyes.

_Long time, no see._

Those words echoed, and then Claire forgot all about everything she felt except hated and rage at the person standing in front of her.

"You could say that again," Claire snapped bitterly. Brianna looked taken aback by that, but it's not like she could blame her. She, and her other siblings, did leave a seventeen year old to take care of and eleven and nine year old, not to mention, left a seventeen year old to fend for herself. Especially in this cruel world.

"She took the words right out of my mouth," came a smooth voice coming to stand next to Brianna.

"Kaley," Claire nodded in acknowledgement. Then she remembered something. "Where the hell is Alana and Chyann? You know, our _sisters._"

"Hey, Kaley. How are you? Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Kaley said sarcastically.

Then another figure came to stand on Brianna's other side, "Kaley, you're twenty-five. Grow up."

Kaley scoffed, "Exactly, I'm twenty-fiver and know how to have fun. You're thirty-two, and your fun is long over-due, Britney."

Britney opened her mouth to come back with something, but Claire stepped in before any sound could make it out of her mouth.

"Enough!" Claire snapped, tired of hearing this already. "Where. Is. Alana and Chyann?" Claire asked again, losing what very little patience she had left.

"Relax, dear sister. Our sisters ordered some Chinese food, and went to pick it up together," Britney answered.

_Always the fucking voice of reason, _Claire thought angrily.

Instead of giving any of them the time of day, Claire rolled her eyes and made her way into her over-sized kitchen with her three sisters trailing behind her.

_Their not fucking lost puppies._

"Don't you even wanna know why were here?" Brianna asked cautiously. She knew Claire was going to be mad, but she couldn't stay mad at them forever, right? Right?

Claire began putting away clean dishes from the dish washer into the cabinets to make herself look busy. She spared her older sister a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Should I be curious? I'm positive that you'll leave soon enough, so I shouldn't waste my time and energy on pointless matters." Claire put the last of the dishes away, closed the cabinet, and turned to look at her sisters fully. She continued, "I don't know how Alana or Chyann feels about your return, but I know how I feel. I don't care why your back, and no matter the reason, it doesn't make a difference to me. You can't get back the past six years you three bailed out on, then come back, and expect me to open up _my _home, which I have worked very hard at earning, and expect me to welcome you lot with open arms. And if that's what you expected, then I'm sorry to disappoint. I think." She mumbled the last two words under her breath and looking away slightly, not caring if they heard her or not. She then turned her back on her three sisters standing there with guilty expressions. She opened up a drawer, and began to put silver-ware away, then added, to her on-the-spot-surprised speech, "In my opinion, you should've just stayed away."

She finished putting the silver-ware away, and mentally cursed realizing now that there was nothing else to keep her busy, practically forcing her to turn around and stare into her sisters eyes.

"Claire," Kaley started, "we want our family back."

Britney sighed softly and said, "A few days ago, I met up with Brianna and we got to talking. About a lot of things. Our family included."

"What family?" Claire finally snapped.

"The family we _all _left behind, Claire," Brianna admitted firmly, but courageously.

Claire had to admit, she was nothing short of curious as to where this was all going. She's always wanted her family back, but they _left._ They left at a time when she and her younger sisters needed them the most, but it's not like they cared.

Claire glared at Brianna, but waited for someone to continue.

Kaley continued, "We all lost someone, Claire. It was hard. We all needed time apart."

"No, we didn't. And you know it. We could've stuck together as a family, and helped each other through it. Just like we always had, just like I always thought we would. You left Alana and Chyann. You. Left. _Me._ I needed my family!" Claire exclaimed at the breaking point with her anger and hostility.

"We know, Claire. We know," Britney admitted softly, and shamefully.

Claire quickly shook her head back and forth, "That's just the thing, Brit. It don't think you do."

Britney eyes shined with unshed tears. They all did. They all wanted to break down and cry, but they couldn't. At least not now. Not yet.

Brianna started hesitantly, "Claire, we can all sit down. We can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Claire solemnly denied. She added, "You all left. Now you're back when you shouldn't be. End of story." Claire looked away, unable to see the hurt expressions on their individual faces then asked, "Where are the rest of you?"

"Waiting for the OK to come out from hiding," Kaley joked half-heartedly.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Claire, we _are_ going to be a family again. Whether you like it or not, we will be the family that we should've been this entire time," Britney stated.

"You mean the family that we would've been had you guys stayed?" Claire snapped instantly.

Brianna slightly rolled her eyes and replied, "Could've, would've, should've." Then added, "You're right, CeCe. We should've stayed, but we _didn't. _Now this family just wants to right at least one wrong we made. And that was ever abandoning this family." Brianna started to move closer to Claire ever so slowly. Almost like she was trying not to scare her away. She continued, "And abandoning the people we love and care the most about. Abandoning the people who we needed, but decided to ignore." Claire looked away with unshed tears. She wouldn't let them see her cry, she wouldn't give them that reaction.

Kaley saw the look on Claire's face and thought that they might actually be starting to get through to her. Then when Claire slightly opened her mouth to say something, her phone started ringing loudly.

_Saved by the bell, _she thought.

Claire groaned, realizing that she was missing work. Yup, Rebekah was definitely going to end up daggered for Claire's stupidity.

"Hang on," she muttered to her sisters then took out her phone and looked at the caller i.d.

Her phone read _Julie_.

Claire reluctantly pressed _Send_ and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered as politely as she could without snapping. She was already missing enough work, she didn't need to be out of a job.

"_Claire, are you alright? Nathaniel said you had a family emergency, and you're still not back yet."_

Claire sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. At least, I think. Julie, I am so sorry, but I'm feeling extremely nauseous right now, and I don't know if I'll be able to come back today." It wasn't a lie, technically. She was feeling nauseous right about now, but it only hit her the moment she walked through the door, and it worsened when she found three of her practically long-lost sisters standing right in front of her feeding her bullshit about wanting to be a family again.

"_That's alright, sweetie. We just want you to feel better._ _What was the family emergency?"_

Claire sighed again and lied, "I had to pick my sisters out of trouble, nothing major."

"_Don't be too hard on them for whatever they did. We were all that age once. Will you be coming into work tomorrow?"_

"Yea, I'll be there. I just really need to rest today."

"_You do that, sweetheart. Hope you feel better. We all miss you here."_

"Have a good day of shooting," Claire said for her exit out of the conversation. Claire ended the phone conversation on her part, and turned to her sisters, not knowing exactly what she wanted to say. Was there anything she say? At least right now? Or even later? How much later?

By miraculous luck, Alana and Chyann chose that moment to walk in with two big brown bags filled with Chinese food. Alana shot Claire an apologetic look, which Claire returned with a reassuring look that she wasn't mad. At least at her she wasn't. She wasn't too sure about the situation itself, but she was just hoping she would be able to figure it out.

Chyann broke the silence, but strangely not awkward, silence, and said, "Well then, let's eat. I kina wanna know what we missed."


	5. Chapter 5

The six of them set out all the food and gathered around the table. It was all done in silence and tension that could be cut with a knife. Chyann and Alana kept exchanging worried glances with each other and with Claire almost like they were trying to communicate telepathically. This did not go unnoticed by any of them, but they all decided not to comment.

A few minutes of silence went by with nothing but the sound of silver-ware touching the plates.

Chyann couldn't take it anymore. She said, "Enough with the silence already. What did we miss?"

Claire, Brianna, Kaley, and Britney all exchanged glances and glares on Claire's part mostly.

Kaley cleared her throat and answered, "Nothing much. We want to be a family again, and sister dearest is rejecting us."

"Why?" Claire whispered, hoarsely. If the sisters that she couldn't stand were in the room this very moment, she may very well have cried right then and there.

Kaley nodded slightly, understanding the rest of the question that she knew her sister didn't want to speak out loud. "You know why," Kaley answered like it was all the explanation she needed.

Alana looked down at her plate of Chinese food, suddenly feeling very nervous and extremely uncomfortable. She's wanted a family, but they can't just waltz back into their lives when they were the ones who made the decision to leave them all behind in the first place. They can't blame Claire for her reluctance.

Their family made their bed, now they'll have to lie in it.

Claire noticed Alana's expression, and gave her a reassuring smile that everything will be fine. She was just hoping that it was the truth.

Claire turned her gaze back on Kaley and said, "Oh yea, you want to be the family that we should've been, right? The family that you completely left behind."

"Claire," Chyann said warningly. Claire looked over at Chyann. "Hear them out," she pleaded quietly.

"You know what, better question, why did you leave in the first place?" Alana said with a boost of confidence that surprised all of them, even herself.

Britney looked down with a face full of shame and answered carefully, "Dad left, Alana. We all lost him. Our mother was long gone. At that point, we all felt that it just wasn't a family anymore, so we all didn't see the point in staying."

"The moment each and every one of you stepped out that door, the family was destroyed. Mom and Dad had very little to do with it. You guys, you all did the real damage," Alana quickly turned down her eldest sisters poor justification.

Brianna broke her silence saying "You're right, we did. That's what were trying to fix here."

"Ever thought that maybe you've all been gone so long that it's just…_unfixable?_" Chyann asked coldly.

"Ever thought that maybe we want to try? We would rather try and come up at a loss then to keep asking ourselves every day 'what if'," Brianna shot back at her.

Chyann shrunk back in her seat, glaring at her sister.

Kaley cleared her throat and said, "Listen, it's been a long day, and I think we _all _need to sleep on this. Including us." She motioned between her, Brianna, and Britney.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The three…_nuisances_…as Claire puts it, grabbed their belongings and headed upstairs for much needed rest.

_It must be hard work leaving a family,_ she though bitterly.

The three musketeers were the only ones left at the table. Alana cleared her throat, and said, "Chyann, you and I should probably turn in to."

Chyann looked at her incredulously and said exasperated, "It's the middle of the day!"

"Yes, but it's been one hell of half a day," Alana said between clenched teeth starting to stand up. Claire chuckled extremely amused and found her spirits being quickly lifted as she looked at her two younger sisters.

The bond that Claire, Chyann, and Alana created together and built from the ground up wasn't going to be put to the ultimate test because there's nothing to test. The only family that they ever had has been each other. No one else. Sure, there's been a rift these past couple of months, but at the end of the day, they would all die for each other.

Their bond could very easily be seen as self-destructive on the outside looking in. For them, the three on the inside, sees their bond as a self-sacrifice. If need-be.

Chyann stood up with Alana, but looked back at Claire who was still seated looking at her hands. "Are you going to be alright, Ce?" Chyanna asked concerned noticing her older sisters facial expression.

Claire plastered on a fake smile that meant to look very real and reassuring, looked up, and said, "I'll be fine, Chy. Everything's going to be fine."

Chyann and Alana both nodded once, not believing it for a minute, but both decided that maybe, just like the rest of them, she needed time. Time to rest and process.

Once Chyanna and Alana were upstairs, Claire just sat there. She didn't know how long, and she didn't even know why. In that moment of time, Claire had never felt so lost and alone than she does right now.

She always dreamed of the day her siblings would show up to her doorstep, and she thought that when, or if, that day would come, she would welcome them with open arms. Like any family would. No matter the distance, or the time apart. Whether it was a year away, or ten. She would always be there if they needed her.

But seeing her sisters actually standing in front of her, gave Claire realization and snapped her out of her innocent fantasies. The family that Claire always dreamt would come back was the same family that never should have left in the first place, or at least broke off all communication. Especially at a time when she, all of them, needed each other the most.

Despite whatever reason, excuse, or justification they want to use and worked years perfecting, _they shouldn't have left._

Claire was seventeen with nowhere to turn to, or a safe place to hide. They saw it, but they didn't care. That's what hurt the most.

They saw how much the family itself was hurting, but they ignored it, and instead of trying to make things better and a tad bit tolerable, they left.

Sighing heavily, Claire stood up from her seat, and started making herself useful by putting the dishes away in the sink, and putting the left-over food in the fridge.

Claire walked quietly up her staircase and headed towards her room, passing Alana's room as she went. She stopped in her tracks in front of Alana's door when she heard muffles of chatter. The door was partially open.

Claire pushed the door the rest of the way open to reveal Alana and Chyann sitting up against the bed's headboard. They stopped talking and immediately looked at who was interrupting.

Claire laughed softly and joked, "Talking about you're favorite sister, aren't you?"

Chyann smiled and replied, "Something like that."

Alana moved more towards Chyann to make room for Claire and patted the open spot next to her indicating for Claire to come and sit down.

Claire smiled and sat down. At first, there was nothing but silence. "You two are my sisters," Alana said just above a whisper. The noise surprised the other two, but patiently waited for their sister to continue. "You two are my sisters," she repeated more firmly with a shake of her head then continues, "Not them. They haven't been around, you two have. They don't get to do this."

"What?" Chyann asked curiously. Then elaborated, "They don't get to do what?"

Alana answered, "Waltz back in here, feed up crap about the family they all abandoned, and expect everything to be okay. They can't expect everything to go back to the way it was before…" She trailed off. The sisters nodded their heads in understanding the unspoken words.

After a few more moments of silence, Claire spoke up. "I'm sorry." The other two stared at her with their quizzical expressions. "I'm so sorry," Claire repeated, her voice breaking ever so slightly.

"For what, CeCe?" Alana asked.

Claire looked at them with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry for not being there when I should've been. I put my job ahead of you. I'm so sorry. And then I let these people back into our home-"

"_You_ didn't let them in anywhere. _I'm_ the one who opened the door. _I'm_ the one who let them inside," Chyann said firmly, trying to put some ease to her sisters mind.

"None of this is you're fault, Ce," Alana tried to console.

Claire looked down and shook her head slight. "It shouldn't be this way."

"But it is this way," Alana shot back. "_They _made it this way. Not you."

Claire looked up and turned her gaze on her two darling sisters faces. She changed her position on the bed so she was sitting directly in front of both of them with one leg hanging off to the side.

"You two listen to me. They may be back, and what they're saying may be true. They may want a family again, but I just want you two to know and never forget that, regardless, you two are really the only family that I will truly ever need," Claire said with leadership in her voice. She said the words that she's been dying to say from day one. The words that never left her mouth when they wanted to. The words that she couldn't even put into words until right now. _The words that they needed to hear more than anything._

They needed to heard it just as much as Claire needed to say it.

Chyann started letting the tears fall freely, and wrapped herself in her sisters warm embrace. Alana following suit. They all cried together. As one. Just like they always have and always will.

_Always and forever._


	6. Character Profile

**Character Profile**

**Character: **Britney Holt

**Age: **32

**Appearance:** Thin, wavy blonde hair, brown eyes

**Back story: **Just got out of a manipulative relationship. Went to NYU for college after she graduated High School. Got her bachelor's and master's degree. Wants to become a doctor, but put off her dreams for a while to invest her life into a 5-year-long relationship that just went up in flames. Growing up, she was closest to her sister's Brianna and Kaley, but mostly went off to do her own thing causing her other two sister's relationship to grow stronger. When she left, she packed up her sisters, Chastity and Heather, and left to take care of them.

**Character: **Anthony Holt

**Age: **30

**Appearance: **Tall, pitch back hair, green eyes, and has a lean built

**Back story: **Barely passed High School. Never went to college, and still doesn't have any plans to go. Has been in a functioning relationship for 7 years, but doesn't see himself getting married and having children. At least for right now. Growing up, he was close to his only brother, Andrew, but was exceptionally close to his sister, Claire. Of his entire family, he was the last and most hesitant to leave. He left solo.

**Character: **Andrew Holt

**Age:** 29

**Appearance: **Tall, pitch black hair, hazel eyes, and has a lean built. Like a mini-Anthony.

**Back story: **Passed High School with outstanding grades. Always wanted to go to college, but jumped in a relationship after graduating High School. They broke up after 6 years, and Andrew still wants to go, but has never found the time. (Lame excuse, but it's true!) Growing up, he was close to his only brother, Anthony, and looked up to him as a hero, but has always been exceptionally close to his sister, Heather because they are more alike than any of them. He was the first to leave, and went solo, just like Anthony.

**Character: **Brianna Holt

**Age: **27

**Appearance: **Thin, wavy dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes

**Back story: **Took summer school classes to graduate High School a year early. Has had her appendix removed at age 17. Her boyfriend of 4 years works in the military, but she Skype's with him often. Growing up, she was close to her sisters, Britney and Kaley, but grew especially close to Kaley when Britney left for college and did her own thing most of the time. When she left, she packed up her sister, Bridget, and hit the road.

**Character: **Kaley Holt

**Age: **25

**Appearance: **Thin, curly blonde hair, blue eyes

**Back story: **Passed High School with a B+ average, and went on to study at Harvard in order to become a lawyer. She stayed in college for 2 years, but eventually dropped out due to the work being "too hard" and her heart just wasn't in it anymore. There, she met her boyfriend of 3 years. Now, she teaches karate for people of any ages. Growing up, she was close to her sisters, Britney and Brianna, but grew close to Brianna in Britney's absence. Took her sisters, Rachel and Crystal, when she left and has taken care of them ever since.

**Character:** Claire Holt

**Age: **23

**Appearance:** (You already know.)

**Back story:** Passed High School with excellent grades. Had her first boyfriend at 14 and lost her virginity to him at 15. They broke up when she was 18 due to one large rift that her boyfriend couldn't get past. She got pregnant at 17 and expected help and support from her family, but her father left and her siblings followed after. Feeling alone and scared, she gave the baby up for adoption, even though her boyfriend was unwilling, he reluctantly agreed to it as well. Her father left her family when she was 6 months pregnant after telling him she was going to keep the baby. Has since had one other boyfriend that only lasted 6 months because he cheated on her with her enemy. Her friend was originally supposed to audition for the role of Rebekah on The Vampire Diaries, but couldn't make it, so she begged Claire to take the audition for her. Reluctantly, she agreed and got the job. Deciding that she needed some money, she took the job and has never regretted it. Growing up, Claire was always close with her older brother, Anthony, but grew close to Chyann and Alana once they got older. Her entire family left her to take care of herself, Chyann and Alana. They built a bond that is unbreakable to anything or anyone. Through everything, they have stuck by each other through thick and thin no matter what. Claire has watched each and every one of her siblings walk out the front door never looking back, and refuses to forgive them or even care for them. However, Claire knows that the easiest and most likely person she would be able to forgive would be her big brother, Anthony.

**Character: **Heather Holt

**Age: **21

**Appearance: **Thin, straight light brown hair, green eyes. People often say she looks like Mila Kunis.

**Back story: **Followed her sisters, Brianna's footsteps and took extra classes every summer to graduate High School a year earlier than everyone else. Immediately went to Northwestern in Illinois to study journalism. She has always dreamt of being a well-known writer, and has always held onto that dream. She is determined to achieve her goal. She is in her third year of college right now, and has her classes at night, and a day job as a waitress in the city to pay her bills. Growing up, she was closest to her brother, Andrew, and always did everything she could with him. She left with her sisters, Britney and Chastity, although, she and Chastity have never seen eye-to-eye on anything, but they still love and care for each other deeply. Though neither one would ever admit it. Has always looked up to her older sister, Britney, but vowed to herself that she would never let love get in the way of what she wants in life, and she seems to be doing a pretty good job. She met her boyfriend of 1 year in her English class.

**Character:** Chastity Holt

**Age: **19

**Appearance: **Thin, tall, long jet black hair that reaches half-way down her back, green eyes.

**Back story:** The rebel of the family. Graduated High School a year ago, but hasn't shown any interest in furthering her education. She enjoys to drink, party, and have sex whenever she's in the mood. She's had a history of boyfriends, but they never last because the minute she knows she's falling for them, she pushes them away and moves on. She refuses to fall in-love. Ever. She's single and intends to keep it that way for a while, at least until she gets bored. Growing up, she was close to her sister, Britney, and had fights on a weekly basis with her sister, Heather. She has never gotten along with Heather, but wouldn't trade her for anything. Not that she would ever admit that, of course! She left with her sisters, Britney and Heather, and has always been grateful to Britney for being the mother figure in her life. Chastity enjoys the free lifestyle, and has no means of changing anything…except the state of her family.

**Character: **Crystal Holt

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Thin, jet black hair with blue/green streaks (it's permanent), hazel eyes, an eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing, and a tattoo on her forearm that states "Always and Forever"

**Back story: **Despite her tough looking exterior, Crystal has serious goals. She recently graduated High School a month prior, and has been filling out college applications in her free-time. She wants to become a Senior Accountant since she's always done her best when numbers were involved. She has a boyfriend of 2 years that graduated early, and went off to college already, but they keep in touch and see each other as much as they can. Growing up, she was always closest to her younger sister Rachel. They were inseparable, and even now. They do everything they can together. She left with her sisters, Kaley and Rachel.

**Character: **Chyann Holt

**Age:** 17

**Appearance: **Thin, wavy brown hair with blonde highlights, her left eye is blue and her right eye is green

**Back story:** In her senior year of High School, and already looking into colleges. She wants to become a Therapist because she has always enjoyed listening to other people's problems and situation instead of thinking about her own. Plus, she wants to help people any way she can. Chyann has a rough history. She was hospitalized when she was 12 years old because she was too dehydrated. When she was 13, she told her older sister, Claire, that she needed to be put into rehab for anorexia and she was afraid of what would happen to her if she didn't get help. She started starving herself when she was 10 years old after she overheard her older sister, Heather, complaining about how she needed to lose weight, even when she was as thin as she could be. Chyann has never blamed anyone for her eating disorder, but herself. Claire and Alana have been her biggest support system from day one. Growing up, she was closest to Alana, but quickly became attached to Claire once her father and siblings all fled from their family. Ever since, she has stayed right by Claire and Alana's side no matter what.

**Character:** Rachel Holt

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Thin, long straight silky/smooth brown hair, brown eyes

**Back story: **She's excited to be graduating High School next year, and is already looking forward to her future. She wants to become a Veterinarian because of her love for animals of every species. She's grown up in a large house with a huge backyard all her life, and she's always adopting dogs whenever they need a home fast. Her sisters disapprove of this, but accepts it because 1) Rachel always takes care of her dogs and 2) it makes their sister happy. She just got out of a year long relationship due to him being a complete ass and the relationship itself being completely toxic to her and her education. Growing up, Rachel has been closest to Crystal, and that has never changed. She left with her sisters, Crystal and Kaley, but has always wondered what their family would've been like.

**Character:** Alana Holt

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **Thin, long wavy dirty blonde hair, brown eyes

**Back story:** Alana is only in her second year of High School. She's already looking ahead and is trying to decide what she wants to do in her future. She surfs in her free time. Alana had a boyfriend, but she dumped him after finding out that he cheated on her multiple times. Since then. Alana has dedicated herself to her school work, and to worry about boys later.

**Character: **Bridget Holt

**Age: **14

**Appearance: **Thin, long straight blonde hair, blue eyes

**Back story: **Is coming out of her first year of High School, and doesn't want to go back. She thinks the work is too hard for her, and she is in no way ready for the real world which scares her immensely. On top of that, she just experienced her first heartbreak when a boy who she liked and she thought he liked her took her virginity at a beginning-of-winter-break party, but never called or spoke to her again. She learned her lesson the hard way. Growing up, Bridget has always been the loner in her family, but has always felt grateful towards Brianna for taking her in. She always looked at Brianna as if she were a mother, a sister, a hero, a guardian, etc. The one things she's always wanted has been a family.

**Family's back story: **The Holt's siblings mother left them in their father's care 14 years ago without uttering a word. Their father was heartbroken from his wife's departure, but quickly got back on his feet and tried to be a responsible family man and father to his 13 children. After hearing that his 17-year-old daughter was pregnant and keeping the baby, he packed up his bags and left in the middle of the night, only leaving a note with one word: Goodbye. He made sure he was so careful to not wake his children. Soon after realizing what happened, Andrew quickly packed his bags with every single one of his belongings and left their family ignoring Claire's reasoning with him, which seemed like it started a domino affect. Next, Britney, Chastity, and Heather all left together. Then, Brianna and Bridget. After them was Kaley, Rachel, and Crystal. Then finally. Anthony left. And Claire, Chyann, and Alana were the last three standing, but after a few years and Claire earned enough money, they quickly packed up their baggage and left that dreadful house to start a new for themselves, just like the others did. At that point, Claire gave up hope that they would some day come back, and they could be a family once again. They all made a promise to each other after their mother left, a promise that hadn't been broken until their father fled, they promised they would love, care, and stick together as one _always and forever._ Family comes first, family above all.


	7. Chapter 6

_Claire wouldn't stop pacing every square inch of her the marble floor in her bathroom. There the ultimate test sat on her porcelain sink. She kept picking it up every few seconds, and tried to read something that wasn't there yet. The seconds felt like days , and they just kept on passing, but nowhere near fast enough. No one was home, which made this the perfect time to figure out if her seventeen year old figure would be tainted for the next nine months._

_DING!_

_Claire froze mid-pace. The timer indicated it was time to see her future. She stood there, not daring to look at it afraid of what she might see._

_Finally, Claire slowly walked over to the sink with very little hope. She picked up the test, and -_

"Oh my God!" Claire gasped as she was jolted awake by her reminiscing dream that she remembered all too well.

Claire took in every inch of her surrounding's, not knowing if she was truly ready to leave this room, and face what was on the other side.

Claire gulped…her sisters. Her long-lost _braindead_ sisters.

Finally, mustering up (enough) courage, she got out of bed, and got ready to face what she deemed as the unknown. She hasn't seen or heard from her sisters for years. Having them semi-back is unexpected and most definitely makes things unpredictable from this moment on. This could go one of two ways; Claire could forgive and forget, they all could, and they could be one big happy _dysfunctional_ family, or they'll all walk out the front door without looking back, and face the facts that maybe, just maybe, there is no redemption for their broken family.

Claire knew what she wanted to happen. She wants to be able to laugh and joke with her family like they always did years ago. But, did she really care enough about these empty shells that she sees as her family to care about their happiness and their family's togetherness? Did she even care about them at all?

Claire didn't want to care, and she wouldn't care as far as she was concerned. They didn't care when they walked away from each other. So, if they don't care, why should Claire? They've all been gone so long that Claire hasn't cared for a while. Or at least that's what she keeps telling herself…

With a moment's hesitation, she made her way down a staircase that she has used many times, but it felt so different to her now. Two days ago, she walked down the steps knowing exactly what was ahead of her. She knew what to expect. But then her sisters came back, and she didn't know anything anymore. All she knew was that she was thankful she was able to go to work, and get her mind of things for the entire day. But she'll have to go home. So, what should she expect then?

Should she expect to wake up, and realize it was all a dream? Or will her big sister, Britney, make her favorite food dish, if she even remembered after all these years what that was? Claire hated the unexpected.

Putting on a careless demeanor, which she has spent years perfecting, she walked straight into _her_ kitchen with her head held high. She refused to show any of them emotion, and she refused to shed anymore tears about a family that could or could not be.

And she most certainly wasn't about to show any one of them a moment's worth of weakness…

"Good morning, Ce," Kaley greeted immediately noticing her sister walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Claire said in monotone, barely resisting the urge to snap and start an unnecessary fight. It's morning, she's tired, and she has work. She didn't need the entire load known as her sister weighing down on her shoulders too.

Kaley rolled her eyes, and went back to eating her blueberry muffin at the table with the newspaper in front of her as well.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Britney asked as she made herself a bowl of cereal to start the day off. She knew she would have to gain her sisters trust and loyalty.

"Coffee will do," Claire answered with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

She began pouring herself some coffee when Brianna asked, "What are your plans for today?"

Claire answered short-and-sweet, not giving into their weak attempts at trying to start small talk, "I have work."

"Oh, right. That TV show," Kaley said knowingly. She hadn't seen the show itself, but some of her sisters had.

"The Vampire Diaries," Brianna confirmed, having watched the show from the very beginning on every Thursday night at 7:00 pm. And then came the day Rebekah was introduced as Klaus' ill-tempered little sister. She would watch the show and payed close attention to the character, almost like she was analyzing it, and made comparisons but there were also similarities she couldn't help but notice either.

So, Brianna waited a few weeks before calling up her big sister, Britney - who was very surprised to find out that Brianna still even had her number - and arranged for them to meet somewhere in the middle between the states given that they were on opposite sides of the U.S. They met, and found a way to round up the rest of them, and they soon set out on a mission: Trying to regain the family they had all lost.

"Yes, The Vampire Diaries," Claire said with a nod. "Where did Chyann and Alana go?" Claire asked waiting patiently for an answer while sipping her coffee.

"Alana went surfing. Chyann went shopping," Britney answered chuckling. Oh, the things her sisters occupied themselves with.

It was like night and day…

Claire smiled happy that her sisters still had that determination to enjoy their youth no matter what is going on around them. They can get through things that should bring their lives to a complete halt, it's something that's not easy for any of them. But they had watched their older sister when they were growing up. They watched Claire even when Claire didn't know it. They watched, and learned. Because of Claire, they learned how to go on.

_Just like I taught them, _Claire thought remembering how she had to learn to live and enjoy life the hard way, and told of her mistakes to her sisters as if they were stories or secrets, hoping they would listen and learn from them.

And they did…

"Claire? Earth to Claire," Kaley said trying to snap her sister out of her obvious departure from reality.

"I have work," Claire said abruptly putting her empty coffee cup in the sink and leaving the kitchen grabbing her jacket and car keys on the way out the door.

The three remaining sisters in the kitchen stared at the path she headed towards out the door, shocked and feeling whiplash at the apparent mood change.

Claire arrived at work, excited to be able to escape reality for today.

She was about to open the door for herself, but was beaten to it by a muscular hand.

Claire looked up to see who the gentleman was, and smiled warmly. "Thanks, Daniel," Claire said appreciatively.

"No problem, Claire. We missed you yesterday," he said walking by her side once they were in the familiar building.

She chuckled, "I missed you guys too."

"Why were you gone?" Daniel inquired genuinely curious.

She raised an eyebrow, "Julie didn't tell any of you?"

Daniel shook his head, "I heard Nathaniel say something about it, but I had to leave to shoot a scene."

Claire nodded understandingly. "Family emergency," she said with a slight shrug as if that was all the explanation anyone needed.

"Nothing too serious, I hope," he said concerned.

She shook her head, "Nope. You know, teenagers and all their emotional crap."

Daniel laughed along with Claire, "Yes, teenagers can be very dramatic these days."

Claire chuckled and said, "Are you kidding me? I live with the prime examples of dramatic teens."

"I'll have to meet them someday, but right now, duty calls. See ya around," Daniel said walking off.

"You too," she called when he was still just barely a few feet away.

Claire sighed heavily, and made her way to her oversized dressing room. She walked in only to come face-to-face with Nathaniel. He was looking at the pictures she put on the wall with curiosity and wonder. He turned to look at her when she opened the door. He smiled at how domesticated she looked in that moment.

"Nathaniel?" Claire asked surprised to see him there, at least for right now.

"Julie told me to give you the new script change," he started, but was cut off by Claire's loud groan, and laughed. "I thought I would wait for you," he finished.

"Another script change?" Claire asked incredulously more to herself.

"Yeah," he agreed with a shake of his head.

"What is this? Like third? Fourth?" Claire complained.

"Sixth," Nathaniel responded annoyed at how indecisive the writers could be, but he had to respect and applaud their perfection. They know what they want, and they know what to do to get it.

"Hopefully they went easy on us," Claire said hopeful, knowing very well how the writers could either change one scene or one whole episode. She hasn't been here _that _long, but long enough to face the writers indecisiveness and some hesitation. They always got over it, but it takes a lot until their satisfied to the point of perfection.

Nathaniel walked closer to Claire. "How was the family emergency?" Nathaniel asked with slight worry in his tone of voice. He noticed the way Claire froze when she held her phone in her hand yesterday, so he definitely didn't believe it would be something to brush under the rug for her.

"Teenagers," Claire mumbled under her breath with a scoff. Then continued normally, "Their so damn emotional."

"Emotional teenagers?" Nathaniel tested, knowing it was something completely different. "That's all?" Claire nodded her head trying to reassure him of a lie that she knew he didn't believe. She knew he wouldn't believe it. Nathaniel was way too damn observant to believe such an unbelievable lie.

"Emotional teenagers," Claire repeated more firmly as confirmation, although, she could just tell by his expression that he still didn't buy it. "Nothing else."

Claire had a very troubled expression plastered on. Claire didn't even realize it, but Nathaniel did. He wanted to take away any pain that she might be feeling, but wasn't telling anyone. He knew just as well as the next person how unhealthy it is to keep it all bottled inside, and how crazy it can make a person. Keeping everything to yourself can eat you from the inside out. He knew how unstable it can make a person, and how lonely they'll feel.

If they weren't lonely, why would they bother hiding there problems in the first place?

He's had his share of dark moment over his years of existence, and the feelings suck.

He couldn't help, but want to make Claire feel alright. So, he did something he's secretly been wanting to do since the first day he arrived on set.

Nate cupped Claire's cheek, and leaned down brushing his lips on hers. She was surprised by the kiss, but didn't want it to stop. She fisted her hand through his hair as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but quickly turned passionate and filled with want.

Want that has been denied by both…

Nathaniel rested his right hand on her neck, not ready for this feeling to end. His tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she happily granted. Their tongues each fought for dominance that was soon taken over by Nathaniel while Claire just reveled in being this close to him.

She didn't know when it happened, but she found herself pushed up against the door as the lips continued a rhythmic dance with each other. A dance that seemed like only the two of them knew.

She moved her hand to Nate's neck kissing him greedily with need.

They broke apart when there was a loud knocking at the door, both annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

"Claire!" the voice on the other side of the door called out.

"Yeah?" Claire said still trying to regain her breath. Nathaniel smirked down at her, loving the effect he had on her.

"Are you alright?" Candice asked still behind the barrier of the closed door.

_Damn, _Claire thought frustrated.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Claire started then opened the door to let Candice in. "What can I do you for?" she asked, hoping she didn't think anything suspicious with Nathaniel being here, although, she didn't see why she would.

"Nothing. I'm not shooting scenes right now, and thought I'd hang with you," Candice answered.

Claire nodded her head, "Of course, make yourself at home."

"Nathaniel, care to join us?" Candice asked directing her attention to Nathaniel with a knowing smirk.

_She doesn't know anything, she couldn't know anything. Can she?_ Claire thought, hating in that moment how observant _Candice_ could be. More observant than Nate.

He smiled, and shook his head. "Wish I could, but I have to flirt with a certain doctor," he said referring to his scene with Torrey and Matt.

Candice and Claire chuckled slightly.

"Have fun with that," Candice said teasingly while giving a small shake with her head.

"Oh, I will," Nathaniel said mischievously before walking out the door leaving the two blondes alone.

Claire shut the door when he was gone, but let her hand linger on the doorknob for just a while longer.

"Alright, what happened?" Candice said expecting answered immediately. She knew something happened between them, and she was determined to figure out what. Now.

"Nothing," Claire said all too quickly, and trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Candice took Claire's hand, and dragged her away from the door and over to the couch to sit down for a proper gossip filled discussion.

"Don't lie to me, Holt," Candice said while pointing an accusatory finger at her friend. "What happened?"

Claire tried again, "Nothi -"

"Bullshit," Candice denied, cutting her off. Then continued, "You can trust me, I won't tell a soul!"

Claire sighed, knowing there was no way out of this at all, "Nothing major. We kissed…"

"Nothing major? Are you kidding me?" Candice asked in disbelief. "Wait, when I was walking up to the door, I heard a loud thud. What was that?" Claire widened her eyes, and started looking anywhere but Candice's eyes. She blushed slightly. Realization dawned on Candice. "Oh my gosh, you were pressed against the door, weren't you?"

Claire groaned, not exactly the most comfortable with this topic of conversation. She fell back on the couch, just wanting to lie down and sleep for the remainder of the day.

"Well, what are you two going to do now?" Candice asked softly, noticing Claire's discomfort.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked confused.

Candice answered with a shrug, "You know, about your relationship."

Claire scoffed, and shook her head denying whatever thoughts Candice had conducted in that supposedly intelligent head of hers. She loved Candice like a sister, but it was just a kiss! "There is no relationship, Candice. We only just kissed."

Candice nodded her head once, acknowledging the facts, and replied, "True, but we've all seen it. You two have something. Call it chemistry, or whatever, but it's there. You can't deny that."

Claire scoffed again, but didn't respond, knowing that Candice was right and there was no argument to go against hers. There was 'chemistry', or whatever, but there was more than she would ever truly care to admit.

"Well, what about you?" Claire said purposely directing the conversation towards Candice and _off_ of her.

Candice rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing, but decided to go along with it anyways. "What about me?" Candice asked pretending to be clueless.

"You know what. Anyone special?" Claire replied teasingly. Candice blushed, and turned her head. "Oh my gosh, there is someone! Who?" Claire asked happy the conversation was finally off of her and onto more juicy matters.

"Well…you wouldn't know him," Candice said deflecting.

Claire rolled her eyes still smiling, and said, "Obviously. What's his name?"

"Andrew," Candice answered easily.

"Andrew…" Claire trailed off waiting for her to shine light on the last name.

Candice shrugged in an attempt to give off the impression that not knowing his last name effected her much less then it really did. "He refuses to tell me. He's…mysterious. I like it." Then she added quietly, almost near a whisper, "I love him." Candice shook herself out of her daydream, and turned back to Claire. "Anyways, stop avoiding. What are you going to do about Nate?"

Claire looked down at her hands nervously. "I…don't know," she admitted shamefully.

Candice sat up straight, and claimed, "I know! You are going to give love a chance instead of pushing him away." Claire rolled her eyes noticeably. "Don't give me that look. You've pushed us all away at one point or another. Nobody ever really knows what's going on with Claire Holt."

"Yes, and I intend to keep it that way," Claire mumbled, finally getting up from the couch, and running her eyes over her accessories courtesy of the wardrobe designers.

"But, why? The rest of us know each other inside and out," Candice whined, wanting so desperately for Claire to open up to anyone one of them even if it wasn't Candice herself. They all just wanted Claire to come to any of them. They wanted her to feel secure enough, and safe enough with them to be able to come to them with anything. They were a family here at The Vampire Diaries.

"I don't have the best history, Candice," Claire snapped, and instantly regretted it.

"Not everyone does," Candice said slowly. Then brushing off Claire's lack of trust to confide in her and share her secrets, decided to come at her differently. "Fine, then at least tell me what the 'family emergency' you had yesterday," Candice said using her fingers for air quotations.

Claire laughed, knowing exactly what she was doing, but said, "Nothing big. Had to get my sisters out of trouble."

It was true. She didn't want to stay at work, and leave her little sisters to stay home and face the sisters they barely remember, alone. That wouldn't have been fair to any of them.

"What kind of trouble? Is everything okay?" Candice asked, partially believing the vague story, but felt like there was a lot more to it that Claire wasn't sharing with her.

"Everything's fine. Just…teenagers being teenagers. Their emotional," Claire replied as if that was all the explanation she needed to tell.

Candice nodded her head in understanding. "On more lighter subjects, can you freakin' believe they have yet _another _script change?" Candice asked rhetorically.

"I know right! We should have a suggestion box, or something," Claire said jokingly.

"Yeah, we should. I have a few suggestions," Candice said between chuckles.

Claire picked up her new script that Nathaniel has dropped off not too long ago before they participated in a make-out session with each other. Just the remembrance of it made Claire feel like it ended way too soon, and she found herself hoping that it would happen again.

_Stop that. Don't be the girl who loved too easily. It never gets you anywhere,_ Claire thought upset knowing that whether she liked it or not, she felt something for Nathaniel, and it wouldn't be hard for her to fall. Hard. She was always the one in her family that loved way too easily, but she was also the most guarded. It didn't take much for her to build the walls, and hide behind them. Mostly, when anyone gets through to her, that's when they go back up. When she realizes she let them in too much. The only people she didn't turn out were her little sisters, and that's only because for some strange reason she has yet to figure out, she just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried.

"Alright, let's see what we got here…" Claire trailed off as she was looking for the script changes they couldn't help but make. "Well, at least they didn't feel the need to change the scenes we already shot," she commented.

Candice chuckled. "Yeah, good thing," she agreed whole-heartedly. Then continued, "Today, I'm set to shoot my scene with Ian, Paul, and Nina."

Claire sighed, and kept flipping through the pages. A yellow sticky note fell to the floor next to Candice's feet. She picked it up, and handed it back to Claire. "Here, you dropped this."

Claire took the sticky note back saying, "Thanks." She continued after reading the sticky note, "I have to shoot my walk of shame scene with Joseph, Nathaniel, and Daniel."

"Lucky, you get to be surrounded by amazingly hot guys," Candice whined.

Claire gasped jokingly and said, "Ian and Paul are hot!"

"Yes, they are. But they aren't single," Candice quickly shot back at her.

Claire said in between silent laughter, "Daniel's not single."

"Two out of three ain't bad," Candice pointed out nudging Claire teasingly. She added, "Although, I don't think Nathaniel's going to be single for much longer."

Claire looked around the room trying to find anything that could catch her interest. She blushed crimson, but admittedly, couldn't hold back the chuckle she tried to keep in.

_Only time will tell, _Claire thought, though, she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready for all that time was going to bring. She knew it would be a rollercoaster of emotions. Emotions she wasn't ready to face. At least, not yet in her opinion. Between Nathaniel and her entire family, she didn't know if she would every be ready.

"Candice, don't tell anyone," Claire said warningly. She didn't need anybody else guessing her possible future relationship, at least she didn't want anyone to know until she knew more about it herself.

Candice raised her hands in mock surrender. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me," she promised. Then continued, "Anyway, thanks for the company, but I have to get my hair and make-up done." She walked to the door and opened it then turned back around and said, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. We're all here."

Claire smiled and nodded her head gratefully. "Thanks…"

Candice winked, walked out, and shut the door behind her.

Claire breathed a breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. Well, this has been an eventful day, hasn't it?

She woke up from a dream-like memory, talked to sisters she doesn't care for (at least that's what she kept telling herself), had a nice discussion with Daniel, had an even better 'discussion' with Nathaniel which has stirred up feelings that she's been trying to repress since he showed up the first day on set, and shared girl time with Candice.

And the day's only just begun…


End file.
